Le goût des bons souvenirs
by Hibiscus Mavros
Summary: L'histoire prend place pour le début après les événements du chapitre 105 de Attack on Titan ( L'attaque des titans, SNK )et se réfère à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Sasha et Nicolo durant la parenthèse des quatre ans. Pour ceux qui ne suivent que l'anime, Nicolo est un cuisinier militaire Mahr, dont le bateau sera confisqué par les habitants de Paradis.


**Le goût des bons souvenirs  
**  
Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Hibiscus Mavros  
_www .hananokaze .org_

Rating / Classement [+18]

_Publié pour la première fois le 26 juin 2019_

_Chapitre unique_

_Crédits : Le contexte et les personnages sont issus de L'attaque des Titans, manga d'Hajime Isayama._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Contexte : L'histoire prend place pour le début après les événements du chapitre 105 (sachant que la saison 3 va s'arrêter sur le chapitre 90) et se réfère à ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Sasha et Nicolo durant la parenthèse des quatre ans._  
_Pour ceux qui ne suivent que l'anime, Nicolo est un jeune cuisinier militaire Mahr, dont le bateau sera confisqué par les habitants de Paradis (il servira notamment de victime d'une mise en scène mémorable d'Hansi sous le regard désespéré de Levi ^^)._

_Si vous aimez Sasha, je suis désolée…_

**OoO**

Nicolo avait longuement pleuré devant la tombe avec la famille... Puis, à la nuit tombée, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retourner au cimetière militaire.

Il s'assit face à la pierre tombale fraichement gravée et la caressa.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, lorsque Mahr avait envoyé le cuirassé où il était cuisinier vers Paradis. C'était il y a quatre ans.

Le bateau était prêt à s'amarrer à proximité des côtes de l'île quand, soudain, il se retrouva secoué et carrément soulevé de l'eau avant d'être posé à terre par un titan.

Il s'agissait du fameux Assaillant. Son porteur, Eren Jäger, qui détenait aussi le pouvoir du Titan Originel, était considéré comme le plus grand traitre de l'humanité.

L'équipage fut accueilli par une personne très étrange, Hansi Zoé, qui leur fit une allocution pour le moins excentrique.

Certains membres de l'équipage voulurent se rebeller mais ils reçurent chacun une balle dans la tête.

Nicolo, monté sur le pont, vit alors pour la première fois le visage d'une jolie brune, sniper particulièrement efficace.

Au début, il était hors de question pour le soldat de collaborer avec les démons, ces Eldiens à l'apparence humaine, mais capables de se transformer en titans grâce à une simple injection.

Ce pouvoir, obtenu il a plus de mille huit cent ans par une certaine Ymir Fritz, avait ravagé le monde entier des siècles durant avant qu'une grande partie de ses descendants ne fuit vers l'île de Paradis se cacher derrière des murs dont on disait qu'il s'y déroulait les pires atrocités.

Cela dit, le temps passant, il se rendit compte que les habitants de Paradis étaient finalement des gens ordinaires et non des monstres assoiffés de sang, portraits que les autorités Mahr faisaient d'eux.

Un jour, alors qu'il cuisinait pour un groupe de prisonniers, une voix féminine se fit entendre :

— Hum, ça sent trop bon ! Je peux en avoir s'il te plaît ?

C'était la jeune femme au fusil, mais elle ne ressemblait plus à un soldat émérite avec les yeux grands ouverts et la bave qui coulait sur le côté de sa bouche.

Un peu perplexe, Nicolo versa de la soupe dans un bol, le tendit à l'intéressée et, à sa grande surprise, elle avala goulument sans la moindre méfiance.

— J'ai adoré, je peux en avoir encore ?

Un deuxième bol, puis un troisième et jusqu'à finir la marmite. Etonné, le jeune Mahr commença à discuter avec l'étonnante demoiselle, elle s'appelait Sasha Braus et avait un peu plus de seize ans, comme lui.

Sans s'y attarder, elle expliqua avoir participé à la bataille de Shiganshina, très vite la conversation repartit sur la nourriture et toucha un point sensible, Nicolo expliqua qu'il était possible de manger les produits de la mer.

Apprenant cela, Sasha sauta dans tous les sens et prit, à travers les grilles, le jeune cuisinier dans ses bras en répétant de façon frénétique « merci, merci, merci ».

Le lendemain, le Major Hansi demanda à Nicolo de choisir quelques assistants et de la suivre, ou le suivre, car il était difficile de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme.

Un instant, le jeune homme eut peur, mais finalement, il se trouva en bord de mer avec une cuisine de fortune installée sous un dais. Divers poissons, coquillages et autres produits de la mer étaient présents.

La mission du cuisinier était claire, prouver ce qu'il avait dit.

Bien évidemment, Sasha était présente, et comme elle l'avait fait pour la soupe, elle se jeta sur le premier plat, un homard en sauce, sans se soucier d'un risque d'empoisonnement, au grand dam de ses collègues.

La bouche pleine, les yeux pétillants, elle dit au jeune homme :

— Nicolo, tu es un virtuose !

A partir de là, Nicolo prit l'habitude de préparer des plats issus de la mer, d'abord en tant que prisonnier, puis en tant que cuisinier libre.

Finalement, les autorités militaires lui offrirent une liberté élargie comme en avait déjà bénéficié les volontaires menés par Yelena et il put ouvrir un restaurant.

Très vite, les clients se bousculèrent, d'abord les soldats qui avaient connus la tente en bord de mer, puis des civils ordinaires, mais surtout, presque tous les jours, Sasha venait.

Bien qu'elle mangea à elle seule pour dix, Nicolo lui offrait toujours le repas gratuit et souvent la jeune femme appréciait autant observer la préparation d'un plat que le manger.

Parfois, Nicolo discutait avec ses collègues à propos de celle dont il avait pris qu'elle était surnommée Miss Patate, certains, toujours un peu réticents, lui disaient de se méfier d'elle, mais au fond de son cœur, l'ancien soldat Mahr avait fait son choix.

Un an jour pour jour après son arrivée sur Paradis, il ferma son restaurant pour la soirée et invita Sasha. Il avait prévu un repas conséquent avec ce qui se faisait de meilleur.

Avant l'arrivée de la jeune fille, il quitta sa tenue de cuisinier et passa un long moment à s'observer dans un miroir pour être sûr d'être présentable.

Quand Sasha arriva, elle avait ses longs cheveux châtains ramenés avec une pince sur un côté, et elle portait pour la première fois une robe taillée dans un coton vert foncé comme la cape militaire qu'elle portait souvent, resserrée à la taille avec des petites manches ballons.

La simplicité de la tenue se confrontait un détail amusant, elle portait aux pieds de grandes bottes lacées.

La main derrière le crâne, un peu gênée, elle expliqua :

— A la base, je voulais venir dans ma tenue habituelle, mais Maman m'a dit de faire un effort, elle m'a retouchée une de ses anciennes robes mais c'est au dernier moment que l'on s'est aperçu que je n'avais que mes bottes de soldat ou cette paire pour la chasse. Il paraît que cela ne va pas ensemble, mais bon, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le plus important !

Encore une fois, la désinvolture de Sasha fit mouche, Nicolo était sous le charme, il en avait même les joues rouges, mais cela, son invité n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à admirer la table couverte de mets appétissants.

Durant le repas, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Sasha posa pour la première fois à Nicolo des questions plus personnelles, sa vie à Mahr, sa carrière et surtout, ce qu'il pensait finalement de Paradis et de ses habitants.

Les réponses du jeune homme lui firent plaisir, elle semblait sincèrement heureuse de le voir épanoui dans sa nouvelle vie.

Nicolo était hésitant, il voulait lui parler sérieusement, mais elle était là, avec cet air enfantin, la bouche toujours pleine en train de presque tout dévorer alors que lui n'avait picoré qu'à peine.

Un moment, elle s'arrêta nette, avala d'un coup sec et lui demanda :

— Nicolo, ça va ?

— Oui… Je…

Sasha s'apprêtait à engloutir une nouvelle bouchée, mais elle posa doucement sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je sais, on me dit toujours que je me comporte comme un goinfre et…

— Non, Sasha, ce n'est pas ça…

Nicolo tendit la main et caressa la joue de Sasha qui resta muette.

Gamine toujours affamée, envoyée à l'armée par son père, las de supporter cette fille qui mangeait plus ce qu'elle chassait, elle était toujours connue pour être un pitre. Avec Connie, ils formaient le « binôme des abrutis » comme disait parfois Jean.

Là, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, elle, la sniper sans pitié, ressentait un petit frisson inédit. Avant, elle considérait le cuisinier comme un ami, dont elle était très proche, un quasi-frère, un peu comme Connie justement, et là, tout changeait.

— Nicolo, je…

Le jeune homme retira sa main et baissa les yeux.

— Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû, j'espère qu'au moins, on restera amis… malgré…

D'un geste sûr, Sasha lui saisit la main et la reposa sur sa joue en fermant les yeux.

— J'ai perdu tant de gens… J'ai été trahi par certains, d'autres sont morts sous mes yeux, des centaines… Ma vie, c'est la mort… Je tue moi-même sans état d'âme… La mort me suit… Si je mange, c'était à la base que oui, j'étais gourmande, mais maintenant, quand je mange, j'oublie un moment ce qui est atroce dans mon existence…

Mikasa dit souvent « Ce monde est cruel mais il est tellement beau »… Je crois que je viens de découvrir quelque chose de beau…

En disant ces paroles, elle releva ses yeux noisettes pétillants avec un petit sourire, sa main se mit à trembloter.

Nicolo restait figé, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il avait passé son temps depuis sa décision d'organiser ce dîner à affronter un rejet, là, ça devait être un rêve.

Tout en tenant la main du jeune homme, Sasha se leva, il fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Sasha avait beau lui sauter dans les bras souvent, enthousiasmée par les repas, là, cela n'avait rien à voir.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le cuisinier qui n'avait pour sa part connut que la rigueur de l'armée imposée aux jeunes soldats depuis l'échec de la mission sur Paradis, posa sa seconde main sur l'autre de joue de la jolie brune.

Celle-ci avait désormais l'air d'une petite fille timide, puis soudain, un éclat traversa son regard et s'approcha d'un pas pour embrasser Nicolo en passant sa paume dans les cheveux blonds bouclés du jeune homme.

Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut pour Nicolo le plus grand bonheur qu'il ait connu. Un miracle qui venait illuminer sa vie.

Il regarda à nouveau Sasha, elle avait les joues rouges. Malgré sa robe mal ajustée à la couleur peu seyante, elle lui apparaissait comme la plus belle au monde, d'autant que dans le mouvement, l'attache de ses cheveux avait lâché et ils entouraient désormais son joli visage.

Une vision étonnante et unique, la jeune sniper tenait toujours ses cheveux attachés pour viser sans être gênée.

Dans la lumière des quelques chandeliers de la pièce, elle était si attirante.

Nicolo serrait le poing, il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Et puis, il céda, d'une main enserra la taille et de l'autre se perdit dans la chevelure sauvage. Sasha n'opposa pas la moindre résistance et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Sans un mot, ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés.

Front contre front, ils se fixaient dans les yeux, la jeune femme se saisit de la main du jeune homme autour de sa taille et la glissa dans le creux de ses reins.

Nicolo comprit le message implicite, elle voulait ce qu'il voulait.

Lui serrant fort la main, il l'entraina avec lui, laissant les chandelles s'éteindre seules. Ensemble, ils montèrent le petit escalier conduisant à l'étage.

La chambre de Nicolo était toute petite, un lit pour une personne à côté de la fenêtre, une table de chevet et une commode, aucune décoration murale, la simplicité incarnée.

Sasha fut étonnée par tant de sobriété, le restaurant était pourtant connu pour être largement fréquenté et elle savait que le cuisiner avait déjà remboursé le prêt dont elle avait été garante, sûre du succès à venir.

Sur la commode, elle remarqua un détail, l'uniforme Mahr avec les écussons du pays décousus, le symbole de la liberté retrouvée, non découverte, de Nicolo.

Ils n'en avaient pas directement parlé mais Sasha avait su le sort réservé aux Eldiens au-delà des murs ainsi que désormais la situation était difficile pour les jeunes Mahr en âge de combattre.

Un soir, discutant avec Connie, elle avait même dit qu'elle avait quasi pitié de Berthold, Annie et surtout Reiner. Le survivant indésirable qui avait dû consentir à tous les sacrifices depuis son retour pour sauver sa vie.

Les volontaires avaient parlé d'un homme devenu grave et solitaire qui ne souriait jamais et n'hésitait jamais à mettre sa vie en jeu, comme si, paradoxalement, il attendait la mort comme une délivrance.

La jeune fille des murs finit par se dire que leur prison à eux était finalement vraiment un paradis à côté de cet enfer…

La voyant pensive, Nicolo la prit par la joue et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Au fil de caresses et de tendres baisers, ils se dévêtirent. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux, pourtant chaque geste était fluide, naturel, instinctif…

A la lumière de la lune, ils se trouvèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre se découvrant sous un jour nouveau. Peu à peu, des soupirs se firent entendre, les respirations se firent saccadées…

Et finalement, dans deux grands soupirs, ils se dirent à l'unisson « Je t'aime ! » avant un ultime baiser passionné.

Sasha s'endormit rapidement, blottie contre Nicolo. Dans la pénombre il regardait le corps de la jeune femme, couverts de bien des cicatrices, dont une à la tête, à peine visible.

Et dire qu'elle en plaisantait alors que ce choc violent à la tête dû à une riposte du cuirassé avait failli lui coûter la vie. La jeune femme se plaignait qu'à cause du traumatisme, alitée, elle n'avait pas pu assister à sa remise de médailles et qu'elle avait surtout raté le buffet d'honneur, même si Connie lui avait rapporté quelques mignardises.

C'était décidément une personne exceptionnelle, pleine de vie, aux réactions toujours surprenantes…

Autant de raisons de l'aimer…

Au matin, ils se firent une promesse, Sasha tenait à achever le plan de Yelena, la fameuse « mission délicate ».

D'ici à son départ, ils se verraient en cachette et elle promit d'annoncer à son retour à ses parents qu'ils allaient se marier.

L'air mutin, elle promit qu'elle ne dirait rien du tout à personne, y compris à Connie, son frère d'armes.

Pendant quelques semaines, qui devinrent des mois, ils se virent régulièrement, puis elle partit de l'autre côté de la mer avec un grand sourire.

Quand quelques jours plus tard, le dirigeable revint, il s'étonna de ne pas la voir venir bondir vers lui. Il était impeccablement habillé avec un panier plein de gâteaux à la main.

Il vit au loin un brancard être extrait, au sol, dessus gisait un soldat aux longs cheveux bruns.

Non…

Soudain, Connie se retourna et remarqua le cuisinier dans la foule. D'un pas lent, il s'avança vers la grille. Plus il se rapprochait, plus Nicolo distinguait des yeux gonflés par les larmes.

Le jeune soldat agrippa ses mains aux barreaux.

— Je suis désolé…

Nicolo s'effondra à genoux.

— Non… non…

Puis, se prenant la tête dans les mains, il la secoua en hurlant.

— Pas Sasha, pas elle…

Connie et Jean, venu en renfort en entendant les cris de désespoirs, le prirent à part. Ils lui déconseillèrent de voir la dépouille car ce n'était pas l'image qu'il voulait garder de Sasha.

Pendant les deux jours qui précédèrent les funérailles, il resta enfermé dans sa chambre a pleuré en vidant les bouteilles de son vin si renommé.

Et dire que c'était le geste insensé d'une gamine de douze ans qui lui avait été fatale. Une balle perdue avait eu raison de celle qui avait survécu aux titans, et surtout faisait partie des neuf héros de Shiganshina…

Une mort stupide, sans honneur… Le seul réconfort était de savoir qu'elle était vite partie, sans avoir souffert ni réalisé ce qui lui arrivait.

Son dernier mot « viande » était aussi simple qu'incongru. Cependant, il était témoin du trait de caractère majeur de Sasha, sa gourmandise. Un amour des bonnes choses qu'elle savourait d'autant plus depuis la reprise du Mur Maria et la fin des restrictions alimentaires.

Et ce soir, il se trouva là… Seul… Assis devant cette pierre froide couverte de fleurs…

Une fois levé, il regarda une dernière fois la stèle et sa gravure « Sasha Braus, 834-854, Héroïne de Shiganshina, morte pour la liberté », se pencha, et déposa devant une dérisoire pomme de terre. Un geste un peu étrange, mais, qui, pour tout ceux qui avait connu Sasha, reflétait qu'elle avait été, une amoureuse des bonnes choses de l'existence si brève soit-elle.

A partir de ce jour, chaque fois qu'il goûtait un plat, il pensait à ce qu'en aurait dit Sasha, parfois il avait l'impression qu'elle était blottie contre lui, dans la solitude, il croyait entendre son rire…

Peut-être avait-il du sang Eldien finalement et que, grâce au chemin, peut-être une part d'elle était restée en lui.

Le chemin, cette route ressemblant à une constellation dans la nuit qui liait les descendants d'Ymir et qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir avait le pouvoir de continuer à faire exister la personne dans l'esprit des autres.

Quoiqu'il en soit, chemin ou pas, même si c'était dur, Nicolo continuerait d'avancer car parler d'elle faisait vivre le souvenir de Sasha, l'amour de sa vie.


End file.
